(a) Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a method and a corresponding device for muting messages in a telecommunications network, particularly for muting XCAP messages received by an Aggregation/Authentication Proxy server.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In modern telecommunication systems, particularly in cellular radio communications systems according to the so-called Long Term Evolution (LIE) standard, devices are enabled to manage user specific settings. For LIE the so-called XML Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP) has been specified for managing, i.e. modifying or querying, supplementary service settings of basic services. XCAP provides a plurality of applications that are identified by application unique IDs, i.e. AUIDs. When a user wants to query or modify these supplementary service settings an XCAP request is transmitted via the user's UE to the telecommunications network, wherein the XCAP request is routed to a server that processes the XCAP request. However, the request has to be communicated to the processing server that stores the data associated with the user.
Consequently the proxy server, which has to route the XCAP request to the processing server, must have information to which of a plurality of processing servers the XCAP request must be routed. As mentioned above XCAP requests can be differentiated by their AUID, which allows a differentiation according to their function.
In case the muting of an XCAP request depends on a the user group wherein correlated data are stored at different servers, the muting does not only depend on the AUID as provided in the XCAP request but may also depend on the user group, i.e. another criteria, not provided in the XCAP request. Hence there is a problem when muting XCAP requests of a first group of customers and of a second group of customers, wherein the data to be queried or modified are stored at different servers according to their customer group.
Hence there is a need for providing information at the muting server for determining to which application server an XCAP request must be muted, wherein said determination takes the user group into account.